No Quiero Volver Solo
by lolaarlo
Summary: Sherlock es nuevo en la escuela y allí conoce a Molly y a su amigo vidente, John. Tenn!lock


**En este fic Sherlock es un estudiante nuevo y conoce a Molly y a su amigo vidente, John. Dedicado a Sandra porque adoró la historia cuando se la planteé. Basado en una película del mismo título**

**No Quiero Volver Solo:**

Sherlock comenzaba una etapa nueva en su vida, era cambiado de colegio, ya que en el anterior ya no encajaba. El problema de que no encajara era que porque aunque se metieran con él sus compañeros, él se vengó de tal manera que hizo que sus padres se plantearan cambiarle de colegio. Pero como ninguno de pago aceptaban a alguien a mitad de curso, tuvo que ir a un instituto público en el que también era obligatorio llevar uniforme, pero no le importó ir y llevar aquel uniforme.

El primer día andaba algo nervioso, no sabía si encajaría, ya que él no era como el resto de chicos y chicas de su edad. Era reservado y solitario.

Se sentó detrás de un invidente, sabía que lo era porque no paraba de teclear en una máquina con puntos, con lo dedujo que era alfabeto braille.

Colocó sus cosas sin que nadie le prestara caso, hasta que llegó la profesora, le dijo que se presentara. Sherlock no quería hacerlo, pero sus compañeros insistieron, con lo que se levantó, salió a la pizarra donde contó un poco sobre él y su familia. Una vez que acabó, la profesora le indicó que se sentara de nuevo en su sitio y eso hizo.

Las clases fueron pasando poco a poco, las horas parecían eternas, pero por fin acabó el día. Fue el último en salir de clase.

El chico invidente y su amiga le miraron, ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Vas por arriba o por abajo? – le preguntó la chica que agarraba a su amigo.

— Por arriba – respondió Sherlock guardando sus últimas cosas en la mochila.

— Puedes venir con nosotros – ofreció el invidente.

Sherlock aceptó, era el primer día y no había tenido problemas, al contrario, había empezado a tener amigos o eso pensaba. El chico invidente se llamaba John y su amiga Molly. Llegaron a casa de John, ella le ayudó a entrar en el portal y luego se despidió de Sherlock.

— ¿No sigues? – preguntó Sherlock viendo que daba la vuelta.

— Vivo un poco más atrás, pero siempre le traigo para que no le pase nada – respondió Molly sonriendo – hasta mañana Sherlock.

Sherlock caminó hasta su casa, no hizo mucho de clase, ya que no tenía ganas, solo pensaba en los que podían ser sus nuevos amigos, apuntó todo lo que había deducido de ellos y cuando acabó se sintió bien.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del descanso, les buscó con ganas, ya que había ido al baño y les había perdido de vista. Cuando les encontró, les preguntó si podía sentarse con ellos y ambos aceptaron. Era reconfortante ver a Sherlock relacionarse con otras personas de vez en cuando.

Los días iban pasando, Sherlock supo que John y Molly eran sus amigos porque quedaban con él después de clase en casa del invidente para hacer los deberes, algo que el nuevo integrante del grupo agradeció.

— Podías enseñarle a John como hacer matemáticas – comentó Molly a Sherlock.

— Ya me gustaría verte a ti haciendo matemáticas en braille, es muy difícil – dijo John tocando las hojas.

—Por mí no hay problema – respondió Sherlock, John levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

Esa semana la profesora de historia les emparejó para los trabajos que debían entregar la última semana del trimestre. John y Sherlock fueron juntos, para Sherlock fue un alivio, ya que estar con alguien que conocía le gustaba. Sobre todo si era John.

Tuvieron que quedar mucho en casa de John para poder trabajar, ya que allí el invidente tenía todo lo que necesitaba para trabajar bien.

Cierto día, Sherlock estaba sentado en frente al ordenador, cuando se quitó la chaqueta, cogió el cepillo y la pasta de dientes que tenía en su mochila, le preguntó a John donde estaba el baño y fue hasta allí. Cuando regresó, John estaba sentado en la silla del ordenador, la chaqueta de Sherlock la tenía en las manos y la olió, para Sherlock ver aquello le gustó, sonrió y luego cuando el invidente dejó de olerla entró en la habitación.

Siguieron trabajando unas semanas más, querían tenerlo bien el trabajo, no querían fallar.

— ¿Y cómo haces para entender braille? – Preguntó Sherlock intrigado – me parece muy complicado.

— No lo es – John cogió la mano de su amigo y la fue pasando por encima de las hojas escritas en braille – la Edad Media es un período que abarca desde…

Sherlock sonrió, se estaba dando cuenta de que para él, John era algo más que un amigo.

Cierto día, a la hora de descanso, cuando Molly dejó un momento solo a John que estaba sentado donde siempre, Sherlock se le acercó y le dijo que Molly era una gran chica, que sentía algo por John. El inválido le dijo que no era posible, ya que ella era su mejor amiga.

Cuando acabaron el trabajo aquel día de Noviembre, John se sintió triste, ya que no tendría muchas más oportunidades de quedarse a solas con Sherlock. Antes de que Sherlock se fuera de casa de John, este volvió a la habitación del invidente, se acercó a él y le besó.

— Gracias. Nos vemos en clase– fue lo único que dijo Sherlock antes de marcharse.

— Cla… Claro – articuló John algo nervioso por lo que acaba de pasar.

John esperó a este se fuera y a que su mejor amiga viniese para sonreír y ser feliz. Tenía una gran amiga y ahora sabía lo que era ser besado por alguien que le gustaba, John sentía amor por Sherlock y por lo que parecía era mutuo ese amor.

Para Sherlock el cambio de escuela había sido productivo, no solo había hecho amigos, sino que también se había enamorado y había sido valiente en decirlo con aquel beso que le había plantado sin que se lo espera John en su casa.

Y en cuanto a Molly, ella no sabía que John y Sherlock se gustaba, pero encontrar un nuevo amigo era algo que le reconfortaba.

Aquel trimestre fue el mejor para los tres, por unas cosas u otras. Fue el trimestre en el que las cosas pasaron rápido y como debían.

Cuando comenzó el nuevo trimestre, las cosas ya eran diferentes. John le había contado a Molly que sentía algo por Sherlock y este a su vez le había aclarado el beso. Ella no se sintió triste por la noticia, al contrario, se alegró por ellos y les deseó lo mejor. Buscaría a alguien para ella, ya que no podía estar con John.

Y así acaba la historia de cómo Sherlock Holmes y John Watson se conocieron y enamoraron. Espero que os haya gustado.

**Espero que os gustara, dejarme reviews.**


End file.
